narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Boredfan1/The Pros
Jinchuriki, even Pseudo Jinchuriki come with a lot of pros and cons to having them as a character, especially as you're main character, something I've learned all to well in the short time I had my Shukaku jinchuriki who has since been revamped. While the series does a good job of selling the idea and showing the good and bad of the situation, people tend to forget that regardless of whether you like it or not, you need to for the most part stick to them in fanon because then it gets out of hand which I created this blog, so that people have a better understanding of both the pros and cons when they decide to go for a Jinchuriki or Pseudo Jinchuriki. Don't misunderstand, this isn't meant to tell you what you can do with them, that's the job of the policy, this is simple here so that no one rushes into making a Jinchuriki or Pseudo Jinchuriki because they think it will be awesome to have one, not realizing the work behind it. So here they are, the pros and cons as I now them and as detailed as I can put them. Pro: '''Having a Jinchuriki or Pseudo Jinchuriki is very useful for making you think and write in a new way, expanding you're writing abilities and pushing them to their very limit as the personalities of Jinchuriki and Pseudo Jinchuriki are very different from most everyone else's and they can relate to one another and I do strongly recommend that all experienced users have at least one for a while. '''Con: Jinchuriki are living sacrifices not only for the well being of their village but for their nation and other nations as well since their very nature is to keep a balance of power so that no one gets any ideas about attacking another nation thus, ensuring brief periods of world peace. Pseudo Jinchuriki for their part are also living sacrifices, pawns in someone else's quest for power or revenge such as during the grave robbers arc. Pro: '''Having a Jinchuriki or Pseudo Jinchuriki requires you to be patient as they can't have the best stuff right away, forcing you to actually progress you're character through role plays in a notable and reasonable way which in turns strengthens you're roleplaying abilities and gives you the patience to deal with you're day to day life. This is all assuming of course that you follow the canon standard of progression as a Jinchuriki of course. '''Con: Jinchuriki and Pseudo Jinchuriki are containers for a power greater than themselves and that power is while not inheritantly evil, is definitely full of hate as the power whether it be a Tailed Beast's chakra or the Tailed Beast itself will resent the Jinchuriki for keeping it locked up because people are afraid of it unless the Tailed Beast has befried it's Jinchuriki and because of his, the Junchuriki or Pseudo Jinchuriki will be constantly battling the Tailed Beast for control as it only wants to be free while the Jinchuriki simple wants to keep control of it's body. Pro: When writing as a character for a role play or even a fanfiction, you really set you're mind in being that character for the period of which you are writing and almost cease to be yourself which while it may sound like a bad thing, is actually a good way to write since you're writing will flow more naturally but tips aside, the reason this is a pro is because of empathy. Jinchuriki are often misunderstood, even by their closest of friends which is why only a Jinchuriki or Pseudo Jinchuriki can understand another Jinchuriki or Pseudo Jinchuriki because no one else knows their pain but that isn't why this is listed as a pro, the reason is because people have the habit of judging people immediately by what they see without thinking it through like everyone assums Jinchuriki are monster, that they are the Tailed Beast they hold within them which isn't true at all and by becoming a very misunderstood character, you'll be less likely to be as prejdugemental as most people are and more empathetic to others having you're experiences and the experiences of you're character which albeit being fantasy isn't far from reality. Con: '''Jinchuriki and Pseudo Jinchuriki are often misunderstood by others and are treated as monsters, outcasts because of their unfortunate situation and cannot relate to others so they often feel alone. What this means is that they won't have friends at first and must earn them through proving themselves with hard work and as their writer, you must do this through progression. '''Con: The Jinchuriki and Pseudo Jinchuriki are often targets for those seeking power such as the Akatsuki meaning that there is a real threat that you're character will be captured and manipulated or captured and killed either by extraction or some other means but regardless of how they are targeted, they are always in danger. Con: Jinchuriki have to hide their identity as a Jinchuriki to protect themselves, their village and nation so they can't use the power of the Tailed Beast whenever they want, especially if they don't have control over the Tailed Beast or have befriended them yet meaning that don't have as much power as is associated with the term Jinchuriki. Con: There is a real threat of trying to make you're character live up to being a Jinchuriki or surpass canon Jinchuriki in terms of strength and make the character overpowered which, while a term not commonly accepted on Wikia, is a very real thing as it means to make a character that can easily overwhelm most other characters like a god would. I myself fell victim to this and that was one reason I turned her into a member of Kirigakure's hunter ninja. '''Con: '''Focusing too much on you're Jinchuriki will cause you to become obsessed wkith it and end up focusing too much on having a Jinchuriki when you should be focusing on a multitude of different types of characters so you have diversity with you're roleplaying rather than the relatively repeititive role plays. And that's the pros and cons. I will probably update this further at a later date but until then, feel free to comment. Category:Blog Posts Category:Boredfan1